New Beginnings
by Masaki Ikasami
Summary: This story occurs after the events of episode 52 of Full Moon O Sagashite. Mitsuki and Takuto finally meet after Mitsuki's surgery, but Takuto doesn't remember anything! Sorry if the story might suck! This is my first story ever! So please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Beginning of the End_**

(To see forward events that occurred before this story, watch Full Moon O Sagashite episode 52)

"Takuto!" was the name that burst through her aching throat and out her trembling lips to the boy who was walking away. He stopped and hesitated were he stood. Mitsuki's eyes watered and warm streams of tears flowed down her delicate cheeks. The boy, Takuto, turned slowly and faced her. His silver-blue eyes were clouded with confusion. Mitsuki's lips formed a smiled as she stared into his beautiful face. The boy stared back into her milky-brown eyes, trying to find answers to her identity. A gust of wind flew in at a direction and Mitsuki faced it. Her brown curls dancing in the wind.

"Meroko!" she cried out. Her voice was cracked up and it seemed to hurt her as she yelled it out.

Light colored feathers floated down above them and Takuto held one in his hand solemnly. Mitsuki faced him and her smile grew wider.

"Meroko?!?" Takuto yelled out as if he had unsolved a mystery. His faced showed shock and it froze in place as he glared at Mitsuki. He remembered her, but how? He'd never seen her in his life!

"Mitsuki...." he said under his breath. How he knew her name was like a unbelievable discovery.

The girl's face was incredibly emotional, rivers of tears flooded her now red pink cheeks. She ran and flung herself into him, making him fall backwards. Takuto hit the ground hard on his butt. Mitsuki's clung to him and she seemed as if she wouldn't let go. Her face was buried in his blue shirt against his chest and her body cuddled up against his. Takuto felt his eyes water and tears dripped down his face, he didn't know the reason why, he didn't even know this girl. But, the fact that he didn't remember anything about his past up until a few hours ago, maybe he did know this girl. He noticed that his own arms were embracing her, and his left hand was stroking her curls.

They both felt several eyes glaring at them (probably from a distance). But this was a moment where neither of them dared to care what was going on apart from themselves. Takuto rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, feeling comforted. Mitsuki rested her grasp on him and let out a sigh of relief.

Long and lasting moments passed when Takuto lifted his chin off of Mitsuki's head and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Get up, it's time to get off me,"

He only heard a quiet sniffle in response and he groaned. It was already getting a little dark and no one was around anymore. He carefully lifted the girl off him and got to his feet. He stretched out his body and yawned. Then he heard another sniffle from Mitsuki, louder this time. Takuto picked her up and held her in his arms. "Now where do you live shorty?" he wondered to himself.

A giggle came from the girl's mouth and she opened up her eyes and stared off into her own world.

"You used to always call me that," she said quietly.

"How do you know me?" Takuto asked, putting her down on her feet.

The girl looked up at him with a puzzled expression in her eyes. She tilted her head a little to her right. Takuto felt his face warm a little. In the position she was in, she was amazingly cute.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"No,"

"But... but you know my name," she said a little louder, her voice was starting to crack again.

"Yeah, but I don't know how," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Mitsuki stared into his eyes, the cloud-like features in them had hardly cleared up. She then noticed that he was wearing normal clothes and wasn't wearing his cat ears. Supposedly, she remembered he looked like this in his human form.

"Takuto-kun, are you in your human form now?"

"What do you mean!?! I've always been human!" he was now very confused. What was she talking about?

Mitsuki looked down to the concrete floor. What was going on? Wasn't Takuto a shinigami? Why couldn't he remember any details. But maybe she could find some answers.

"Takuto, where were you before you came here?"

There was a short pause, and then the boy replied pointing to his right,

"I came from a hospital from down there,"

The girl hoped for a different answer, but she looked back up at him and managed a small smile.

"Would you remember your way back?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, but why? Do you have an illness?"

Mitsuki shook her head and grabbed his hand. Takuto felt awkward as her delicate small hand fit into his large one.

"C'mon! You lead the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Takuto's past_**

It had taken some time to get to the hospital that Takuto had come from. Although the boy had remarked that he knew where it was, he made plenty of mistakes to get Mitsuki on the edge of getting rather irritated. When he said they should go right, and they went to the right, he remembered suddenly that they needed to continue going forward before they turned right on that one turn. The same thing happened over and over again in different situations until Mitsuki finally decided to ask for directions. She chose a decent looking white house with a small garden surrounding it. Her hand reached and tapped on the front door. The two waited for at least thirty seconds until the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with short straight black hair. She wore a red t-shirt and short blue jeans. Her brown eyes were as calm as her voice as she asked,

"Do you need anything?"

Mitsuki nodded once and replied,

"Yes, and if you please, could you tell us where the nearest hospital is?"

The woman's calm eyes grew wide with concern. Then she glanced at Takuto.

"Is something the matter?" she asked looking into the boy's cloudy eyes.

"Oh no! We just need to ask the hospital a few questions," Mitsuki responded quickly.

The woman noticed the cracking in the girl's voice and asked,

"You sure?"

Mitsuki nodded and the woman's lips formed a worried smile.

"Ok sweetie, the hospital is just a couple blocks down this street," she said, and she wished them a good night before closing her door.

"Thank You!" Mitsuki smiled as the door blocked out the last bit of light from inside the house.

Mitsuki looked at Takuto's solemn gaze and started walking down the street. Takuto followed her by her side and they continued their walk to their destination.

* * *

"How may I help you?" asked a lady in her senior years at the waiting room desk in the hospital.

"We are looking for information for Kira, Takuto," Mitsuki replied in her most formal voice.

Takuto's eyes squinted at the mention of his full name.

"Ah, Takuto...," the lady smiled looking at the boy behind Mitsuki, "The boy who came out this morning, but what's it to do with your business?" she asked looking back at Mitsuki.

"She supposedly is a friend of my past," Takuto said for the first time ever since Mitsuki had tapped on the woman's door.

Mitsuki gave out a small smile to the senior lady.

"Ok then, I'll call Dr. Sheiinji to answer your questions," the lady said picking up a phone, "please sit down until I contact him,"

Takuto and Mitsuki nodded and sat down on a cushioned bench in the waiting room. Mitsuki felt nervous and her face probably showed it because takuto ruffled her hair. Mitsuki pushed his trouble-making hand away and gave him a fake scowl. Takuto smiled widely, making his serious face turn into something absolutely magical. Mitsuki's face turned bright red and faced the ground. How could that one beautiful smile cause her face to redden her face so much? She peeked a glance at Takuto, and he was staring ahead off into space, and she felt her face cool down and she too looked forward, trying to focus her thought elsewhere.

"Takuto, I see you've brought a friend with you," said a elderly man's voice.

The two looked up to a wrinkled man's face with shaggy gray hair that hung over his ears. He wore a long white coat and glasses that hung over his nose.

"I am Dr. Sheiinji," he said to them, "you two come with me to my office,"

The Doctor led them out of the waiting room and down a long white hallway, and into a small room with a desk and three chairs surrounding it. Posters of different brain parts were hanging on the walls. Mitsuki felt a shudder in her body as she glanced at a poster that explained how to remove a brain from the body without damaging the brain. Dr. Sheiinji took a seat behind the desk and adjusted his glasses to his face. Takuto sat in one of the chairs before the desk as well as Mitsuki.

"Now what do you two need to know?" the old man asked solemnly.

Mitsuki wanted to answer and ask the questions, but she knew this was Takuto's case at hand. The boy stared right at the man, frowning.

"How did I end up in this place?"he finally asked.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap, as if he was about to tell a story. And then he looked at Mitsuki.

"Young lady, how long have you known this boy?" he asked her, as if it was a trick question.

"About a year," Mitsuki answered.

The old man's face turned into shock and he looked from Mitsuki to Takuto. And then he shook his head with a jokingly grin on his face.

"Miss, where did you hear from him, huh?Did you read a newspaper article about him? Do you know any family members?" Dr. Sheiinji asked.

Mitsuki shook her head at the questions and was about to answer when she stopped. She had met Takuto when he was a shinigami, and which doctor would believe such a thing without any proof? She tried to find a simple lie to tell him.

"Um.... My Doctor, used to be in a band with Takuto, and, I've heard all about Takuto from him. But my Doctor didn't know he was in a hospital," Mitsuki explained fast.

The Doctor scratched his wrinkled face and stared at the ceiling. Takuto looked at Mitsuki. Was this how he met her? A friend from his past told her about him? But how did he know her name then?

"Ok, back to the subject you both came here for," Dr. Sheiinji continued, "About three years ago Takuto, you came to this hospital for a checkup because you were having problems with your throat. But when your doctor explained you had a throat tumor called Sarcoma, you ran out of the hospital and didn't return,"

The Doctor paused for a moment, trying to get things straight in his mind and said,

"A few days later, there was a report of a body and a motorcycle at a bottom of a cliff. The body was of a young boy around the age of sixteen, and his heart was still beating. The top of his head has a fatal gash on the top of it, and he was brought to the emergency room here. He survived the operations that we took on him, but he ended up in a coma for three years."

Mitsuki's heart was pounding hard. What was with this depressing story? Who was this one boy...? She glanced over at Takuto. His face was showing shock and it didn't seem like it was going to leave. Dr. Sheiinji got out of his chair and leaned over to Takuto's unbelieving face and asked,

"Why, just try to remember, why you were at the bottom of that cliff,"

Mitsuki's brown milky eyes widened in terror. Was this how Takuto became a shinigami? Is this why he was human right now, because of his coma? Takuto acted no different to the Doctor's response. He was trying to remember why he was at the bottom of the cliff, but how could he remember if he didn't even remember having that simple throat tumor. Mitsuki felt the need to answer the Doctor's question, and she tried.

"He was so angry at the thought he wouldn't be able to sing because of his throat tumor, that he tried to commit suicide by driving his motorcycle of a cliff," she said dryly, her voice starting to crack again.

She knew how it felt not to be able to sing, she had the same throat tumor, it was a horrible experience. Her throat always hurt terribly when she spoke to loud, or else randomly. But just recently she got a surgery to remove it without erasing her voice. But her throat was still soar, that's why her voice cracked.

Dr. Sheiinji's eyes widened with surprise as well as Takuto's. They couldn't figure out how this girl knew so much.

"Young Lady.... How do you know so much?" the old man asked.

"I would've done something like that, if.. if I didn't make that promise...." Mitsuki answered distantly.

Dr. Sheiinji was deep in thought for a while and then he back on his own chair behind his desk.

"Do you youngsters need to know anything else?" he asked.

Takuto and Mitsuki both shook their heads and stood up and said,

"Thank you for your time," and walked out the door leaving the old Doctor to think.

"Mitsuki," Takuto said quickly as they walked out of the hospital.

"Yes?"

"Where will I be staying tonight?"

Mitsuki froze. She had never thought it over where Takuto would stay. Her Grandmother would obviously disapprove of a strange young man to come stay with them. But then she thought of somebody who did know him and lived right next door.

"Takuto, do remember a woman by the name Ms. Ooshige?" she asked quickly.

The boy thought for a moment, rubbing his chin and said,

"The name, is... Familiar,"

Mitsuki took his warm hand.

"That's where you'll be staying!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Settling In_**

"Ms. Ooshige! Please open up!" Mitsuki cried, her voice cracking was cracking even worse than before.

Takuto put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"You're stressing your voice too much, let me do it," he said assuringly.

Mitsuki nodded and looked into his sliver-blue eyes. They had less clouds in them now, but not enough to make much difference in his shrouded past that he didn't know enough about. Takuto stepped forward to face Ms. Ooshige's door. He raised his fist high in the air and lowered it with such speed at the door, that it ended in a tremendously loud "BANG!". Mitsuki gasped a little on his first try to get Ms. Ooshige's attention. He tried again and again until light appeared out of the windows of the house.

"WHO IS IT?!?!?!?!" asked an obviously angered and annoyed voice.

"Ms. Ooshige! We need your help!" Mitsuki's cracked voice called out.

The door opened to reveal a woman with short orange hair and brown eyes wearing a pink bathrobe. There were purple bags under eyes. And Mitsuki only knew only one explanation: she had been drinking (again).

"Mitsuki...," Ms. Ooshige said, confused.

And then she looked at the boy who stood in front of her, about ready to give the door another blow.

"Oh, Mitsuki, you found Takuto, that's... um.... nice..... why this late?"

"Ms. Ooshige! Takuto isn't a shinigami anymore!" Mitsuki said quickly.

"Shinigami.....," Takuto said under his breath.

"Oh..... So what do you need?" Ms. Ooshige asked with a tone that she didn't care whatsoever.

"Can he stay with you tonight?" Mitsuki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, he can sleep on the couch," she moaned scornfully.

She opened the door to let the confused boy in. He looked at Mitsuki for some advice (who would want to be stuck in a drunk lady's house?) but all she could do was squeeze his hand and give him a comforting smile. Takuto's face felt warm that night on the strange lady's couch as he dreamed of the sweet smiles that his supposedly past friend had given him throughout this long day. Each one of them were heartwarming that would probably even give the married men a hard time to keep their faces from turning bright red. He was somewhat terrified at the idea that he had tried to commit suicide. He reached his hand to the back of his head and felt a large bump. He traced it with his fingers and found that it lead from the middle of his head to the back of his left ear. It made him shudder while touching it. Then he remembered one simple detail, he was in a band? He fell asleep that night wondering what part he played in the band and what songs they did.

* * *

* * *

Mitsuki woke with a sudden jump. She felt excited but didn't know why. The night before, she dreamed that she had met Takuto, and then he was staying at Ms. Ooshige's house, and she herself got a terrible scolding for running off and not coming back until much later. She pulled her blanket above her head and slept a little longer.

* * *

A clatter of plate had awaken Takuto and he got up slowly. He walked to the next room to find Ms. Ooshige making some cereal for herself.

"Good morning.... um..... Ms. Ooshige," Takuto said to the lady.

"Don't yell at me," Ms. Ooshige responded harshly.

"I wasn't.....," Takuto started.

"Don't be rebellious! It's not hard just to talk normally!" Ms. Ooshige cut his sentence with a even more harsh tone.

Takuto sat on one of the dinning room chairs. He dared not to say a word around this woman. Why did Mitsuki make him stay with a person this cruel? (He obviously doesn't know she's been drinking the night before) He watched Ms. Ooshige gobble up her breakfast and walk up her stairs, while announcing she was going to sleep until the afternoon. Takuto sighed. What was there to do in this place? At that question, he started exploring the whole house (except the upstairs, because you know who, is very cranky. There was one room with a toilet that had a terrible odor, and other than that there was a room with a microphone in it connected to a speaker. He thought of maybe having a little fun with it, but it was probably best that he'd leave anything alone due to the fact he might get another scolding. What he wanted to do was hang out with Mitsuki, at least she was more interesting than a scolding woman. Takuto decided to wait outside the house door to wait for his little friend.

* * *

"Mitsuki dear, breakfast is ready!" a voice called.

Mitsuki got up instantly and changed out of her pajamas to something casual. She ran to her Grandmother's dining room table and sat on her knees. Her Grandmother and her housemaid, Ms. Tanaka, were already eating and drinking a bowl a warm black tea. Mitsuki joined in. And after a few minutes, her Grandmother said,

"Now Mitsuki, where did you run off to last night?" her voice was stern.

Mitsuki's eyes widened. So the events that she though was her dream was actually true. Her heart started beating with excitement, now she was desperate to see Takuto.

"Mitsuki?" Her Grandmother said even more sternly.

"I just remembered there was a huge sale at the market that I had to get to, but, I didn't manage to get there in time," Mitsuki said quickly, feeling bad about lying.

"You know you can't go out like that in your conditions,"

"But the operation's done,"

"But I your throat is still soar. I can hear it cracking up the moment you speak,"

Mitsuki lowered her head and said,

"I'm sorry Grandmother,"

"That is quite alright, but if you do so again, your punishment shall be severe," the old lady responded and sipped her tea.

Ms. Tanaka waited a few seconds before adding,

"Oh and Mitsuki, Ms. Ooshige called not too long ago saying that you should come over,"

Mitsuki nodded quickly, her heart felt like it was beating faster at the second. She finished her tea and stood up.

"Grandmother, I will be heading off to Ms. Ooshige's place," she said.

Her Grandmother nodded and Mitsuki grabbed her coat and headed off to her friend's place.

* * *

Takuto smiled as a gentle breeze combed through his hair. It smelled of sweet scents that he couldn't quite put a name to them. It was warm, although the sky was partially cloudy. He played around with a small twig he found on the ground with his hands. He tried to tie it into a knot, but the pieces kept breaking until there was only a fragment of the twig left (not enough to do anything else but throw it).

"Takuto!" called a cracked up voice.

Takuto turned around to see the face he had been dying to see since it left. She wore a perfect smile on her face that once again, made his face warm. He smiled nervously back at her, and her face seemed to turn bright pink.

"Takuto.... how was your stay?" she asked quickly.

"Why'd you leave me with the 'cranky lady'?" he joked (maybe not).

Mitsuki laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"She's only like this when she drinks!" she said defending her friend.

Takuto said nothing and opened Ms. Ooshige's door and led Mitsuki inside. Surprisingly, Ms. Ooshige sat on the couch drinking coffee.

"Ms. Ooshige, I think you should drink water for your headache," Mitsuki suggested.

The lady spun her head around to face them, making her short orange hair bounce off her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, come sit down you two," she said eagerly, gesturing them to the floor in front of her.

Mitsuki sat down happily as Takuto just sat down happy that the once "cranky lady" wasn't cranky anymore.

"So.... How come you're not a shinigami anymore?" asked Ms. Ooshige instantly.

Mitsuki shot a glance at Takuto's fazed look. He didn't say anything and obviously couldn't.

"He doesn't remember Ms. Ooshige, and maybe that's how it should stay," Mitsuki almost whispered.

Ms. Ooshige was also confused, but she nodded in agreement to say nothing more to him about his shinigami times.

"Where will he be staying?" she asked, pronouncing each syllable slowly.

"I was hoping he could stay with you," Mitsuki said.

Ms. Ooshige thought for a moment as she sipped her coffee, then said,

"Wouldn't it be weird if someone found out that a teenage boy would be living with such a young woman such as myself?"

Mitsuki almost caught Takuto snicker at the sentence.

"But couldn't you say he was a younger brother of yours?" Mitsuki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe that could work," Ms. Ooshige said examining Takuto, "although we look nothing alike."

"Half brother? Step brother?" Mistuki asked instantly.

"Half Brother would work for me, but does it work for you?" Ms. Ooshige asked Takuto.

The boy nodded. He wished he could get the point out that he really didn't care where he slept, as long as it wasn't out in the rain. He just nodded for his answer.

"Then it's settled. Takuto, I'll set up a room for you in the spare one next to mine," Ms. Ooshige smiled. She seemed absolutely enjoy the fact of having a little brother, "Now you two go on out and play as I do some errands!"

She grabbed her purse and ran out the door with her mug of coffee, leaving the two behind. Mitsuki didn't want to be cooped up all day (she had enough of that) and said,

"Takuto, if you like I could show you around,"

Takuto nodded eagerly, for he too wanted to get out. And with Mitsuki in the lead, they headed out of Ms. Ooshige's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3: The Park_**

The rest of the day went by rather slowly; but it wasn't hard or stressful the way Mitsuki had planned it to be. While she showed Takuto around the city, he didn't throw in any questions that were unnecessary and surprisingly memorized each location she pointed out as quickly as she said it's name. Mitsuki wondered if it was a male thing to memorize locations so quickly, or was it the fact that the place looked familiar since she knew he had lived here before including his shinigami days.

It was about 3:00 PM when they decided to retreat to a park they had passed while touring to eat. Mitsuki bought two hotdogs at a small stand, and she followed Takuto as he wandered around the place. He ate his meal slowly and solemnly, not speaking or gesturing anything to Mitsuki or anybody. His eyes just explored the world around him. Mitsuki mimicked him, but didn't wonder as he did. The place was all too familiar, she'd been here multiple of times with her friends and family. The park was like anywhere they'd been in Takuto's tour (except the fact it was more green), but he examined it like it was heaven. Mitsuki wished she could see what he saw in his surroundings, but couldn't find the magic behind it. When she glanced at his face, she saw peaceful grin that for some reason took her breath away. She felt her face grow hot. She faced down quickly before he could notice (unless he already did....)

"Mitsuki," he said suddenly breaking the silence between them. His voice sounded almost musical.

When she was sure her face wasn't red anymore, she looked up at his surprisingly cheerful face. Mitsuki felt her face turn red once again, and faced the ground once more. Why did his happiness make her blush? Why did he have to look so beautiful in that state of emotion?

"Yes?" Mitsuki asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

She heard Takuto chuckle lightly and said,

"No need to hide. You looked like a plump tomato!"

Mistuki glared up and him and slapped him on the arm.

"You're so mean!" she shouted angrily, mostly at herself for allowing her face to turn that red.

Takuto continued to laugh at her reaction.

"You know I didn't have to give you the tour around your new home area," Mitsuki sulked, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Takuto's laugh stopped and he patted Mitsuki's head playfully.

"You know I was only kidding shorty," Takuto said assuringly.

Mitsuki tried to get off the subject as quickly as possible.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she muttered; taking a large bite out of her hotdog.

The boy was lost in thought for a moment before he asked,

"Did you here singing?"

Mitsuki thought for a moment. As a matter of fact, she did. And the voice singing sounded familiar. It also sounded nearby. She nodded; still facing the ground in fear that if she looked at his face again, her face would turn back into a "plump tomato".

"Let's go check it out!" Takuto said eagerly grabbing Mitsuki by the arm and following the sound of music.

Mitsuki let herself be pulled along in Takuto's strong grasp. She was glad he felt an eagerness to get to music. She too felt this way. As they got closer and closer to the sound, Mitsuki noticed that the voice sounded utterly familiar. It seemed Takuto also noticed the familiarity of the voice and sped up. Suddenly Takuto stopped in his tracks, and Mitsuki bumped in to him causing her to fall backwards.

"You OK?" Takuto kneeled to the ground and picked Mitsuki up to her feet.

She rubbed her bottom and nodded. She expected him to laugh out of her clumsiness, but he seemed preoccupied with the dancing children in front of him. They were dancing to the music that came from a black boom box. The music from the boom box is what Takuto and Mitsuki had learned. It took awhile for Mitsuki to realize that the song was supposed to be more familiar to her than anyone else.

"Full Moon..." Mitsuki whispered with a distant tone in her voice.

Takuto glared at her for a few moments then looked back to the dancing children. He was confused on why Mitsuki had said such on odd thing. He turned back to her and asked,

"Full Moon?"

"The artist of this song is named Full Moon," Mitsuki answered softly.

Takuto nodded and continued to watch the children. The song was soft and soothing and the artist's voice seemed to reach out and touch his heart with a warm finger. It made him feel at peace, and his shrouded past didn't seem to matter anymore. He sat down and leaned against a nearby tree and closed his eyes to listen; already forgetting all his troubles.

It wasn't until the second chorus when Takuto heard a second voice singing along. The new voice was right in pitch with the voice in the song. It could of been perfect except there was some cracking in the new voice. Takuto grinned and opened his eyes. Before him stood what he thought an absolute angel which made him blush. Mistuki's hands were clasped together against her chest. Her brown curls bounced and danced in the light breeze, and her eyes were shut closed. And her lips were moving to the words of the song; even if her voice was cracking, it wasn't as much as it did when she talked normally. It amazed Takuto how much Mitsuki sounded like this "Full Moon" person who's voice seemed to touch his heart. His grin turned into a wide smile and he closed his eyes again, giving in to the heartwarming music.

* * *

"Takuto! Wake up!"

Takuto felt something tapping his shoulder. He opened his eyes realizing that he had fallen asleep. Before him was the face that he seemed to constantly dream about. He felt his face turn red as he stared into her deep milky-brown eyes.

"You finally woke up!" Mitsuki tried to sound as if she was complaining; but failed when she giggled at Takuto's red face.

Takuto's face got even redder as he watched Mitsuki giggle. Her laugh was almost angelic and her smile was a beautiful sight to behold.

"You look like your face was burned!" Mitsuki giggled even louder; almost to a laugh.

Takuto stood up on his feet and gave Mitsuki a playful push.

"I guess I beat you at being red then," he said in a challenging tone.

"Oh, so now you're making this into a competition," Mitsuki stopped giggling and locked her eyes to Takuto's.

"Yep. And I'm way in the lead of winning," Takuto said, leaning over to get his face closer to Mitsuki's.

Mitsuki's face started to turn redder by the second. Takuto's face was just inches away from hers. Why was he suddenly so close? She saw his pursed lips turn into the grin that always made her blush hard like it always did; like it was doing now to her already red face. She felt like she had a high burning fever except without all the dizziness.

"TAKUTO!!! STOP IT!!!" she cried.

Mitsuki turned around and held her head in her hands. She could her Takuto's teasing laugh behind her. How could she let herself turn this red? Why did she do Takuto's crazy challenge? It was all his fault! He probably just did it so he wouldn't hold the record for the reddest face! She felt a hand on her shoulder. It turned her around so that she was facing the hand's owner.

"C'mon Mitsuki! Take your head out of your hands!" Takuto chuckled; still recovering from his laugh.

Mitsuki shook her head furiously in her hands, causing her curls to bounce violently.

"You know I was just having some fun," Takuto said soothingly.

Mitsuki looked up to him from her hands, hoping her face had cooled down. It probably did due to the fact of Takuto's almost disappointed expression.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!?" she pouted.

"I needed to get my face out of the world's reddest face," Takuto shrugged.

"What happened to your so called 'competition'?" Mitsuki asked; her bottom lip sticking out even farther.

"Just trying to get you into it," he answered happily.

Mitsuki stook her tongue out at him and Takuto's grin turned into a smile. Mitsuki tried to think of ways to change the subject.

"So, how did you fall asleep so fast?" she asked slowly.

"The music, it was so soothing," he said in a distant tone.

He didn't realize why Mitsuki turned a pale red when he said it, but he figured it was because she thought he had heard her (in which he did).

"You sing well Mitsuki. Even if your voice does crack a little," Takuto added.

Mitsuki pushed him playfully.

"That's because I'm healing from my surgery!" she said.

"Surgery?" Takuto asked surprised.

"Yes. I had problems with my throat," she said softly; avoiding the fact that she had the exact same throat tumor as he did.

"Oh," was all Takuto said.

Mitsuki looked away from him and thought about the subject. Having the throat tumor is probably expected to be a horrible experience, in some parts it was, but in the most part, having Sarcoma was the best thing that had ever happened to her. But now it was gone, and everything went along with it. Except for Takuto.

Sudden memories of her past flooded into her mind. The tumor; the arrival of the friends she probably couldn't live without; the audition; her first debut, and her second; finding out the death of Eichi; the final concert on Full Moon; the surgery; two whole days without her friends; then finding Takuto wandering about as a human. She then wondered how Takuto would continue his new life. Would Ms. Ooshige really do OK with another person in feed and keep out of trouble? What would her Grandmother say?

Mitsuki gasped at a sudden thought.

"What's wrong?" Takuto asked suddenly after her gasp.

Mitsuki noticed that he also had been as silent as she had; but she stuck to the subject in mind.

"My Grandmother! I promised her I wouldn't leave Ms. Ooshige's house!" she cried.

Takuto smirked.

"Well then... Let's get back," he said.

He grabbed Mitsuki's arm and ran in the direction of his new home, while dragging his friend behind him. Mitsuki sighed at Takuto's eagerness.

"At least he's going in the right direction" she thought.


	5. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 5: Dealing with Grandma_**

"Why'd you run so fast Takuto?" Mitsuki gasped.

Takuto and Mitsuki were standing infront of Ms. Ooshige's house, gasping for the available air around them.

"Well, you did promise your Grandmother that you would stay at Ms. Ooshige for the day," he grinned.

"You don't have to be so devoted!" Mitsuki cried, breathing in one more gulp of air and standing up straight.

"You told me what you promised your Grandmother in such a frightened tone; so of course I'm devoted!"

Mitsuki smiled. Takuto's past personality was still there. He was still showing devotion towards helping her.

"Thank you Takuto," she said; her milky-brown eyes staring admiringly at him.

Takuto felt his face warm slightly, but he smiled back at Mitsuki with the same expression. Mitsuki's face turned red.

"You're still beating me..." Takuto chuckled lightly.

"You're still taking this way too seriously," Mitsuki answered solemnly.

She opened the door to Ms. Ooshige's house and stepped in.

"Ms. Ooshige! Are you home?" she called out.

"In here Mitsuki!" answered the woman's voice from the living room.

As they entered the living room, Mitsuki's reaction was a sudden emotion of horror. Before them sat Ms. Ooshige, Mr. Wakaoji, and worst of all, her Grandmother. The old lady glanced at Mitsuki for a second, but then her full attention went to Takuto.

"Who is this Mitsuki?" the Grandmother asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Oh, um, this is Takuto! He's my younger half-brother who's going to be staying with me from now on!" Ms. Ooshige replied quickly.

Mitsuki gave her a quick thank you look.

"So why is...um..... Mitsuki with him?" her Grandmother scowled.

"I was giving him a quick tour of the city," Mitsuki said innocently.

Her Grandmother still glared at the boy's handsome face.

"Nothing else?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all Grandmother!" Mitsuki nodded her head slightly; but her curls bounced up high

"Ok Mitsuki, let's go home," the old lady stood up and grabbed Mitsuki's hand.

"Grandmother, but I want to stay!" Mitsuki protested.

"That's what I was attending for you to do, but you clearly didn't stand to your promise," The old lady said.

Mitsuki didn't say anything back. And she followed her elder solemnly out the door.

* * *

"Mitsuki, I am very disappointed in you," her Grandmother said sternly.

Mitsuki nodded.

"And I'm going to have to punish you," the elderly lady announced.

Mitsuki clenched her hands into fists.

"You will have to stay inside the house and help Ms. Tanaka with all the chores for a week,"

"A week?" Mitsuki almost whined.

"Yes,"

"But what about Takuto? I mean, who's going to show him around?"

"You know very well you're not the only one capable of showing that young man around,"

"Yes, but,"

"No buts! Now go to your room! You'll also be going to bed earlier this week,"

Mitsuki nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight Grandmother,"

She walked out with a sigh. Again, she felt alone. But it was part of a punishment that she deserved. That night, while she lay in bed, she dreamed of what she could of been doing the next day with Takuto, and everybody else.

* * *

**I Know this story is short, but there was nothing else to put in it!**


End file.
